Teach Me Your Skills, Oh Master
by SergeantGullible12
Summary: Sam seems like a pretty popular guy. Sebastian wants to know how...and why. One-sided Blam, past one-sided Kum, Huntbastian. R&R. Two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Teach Me Your Skills, Oh Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N- After I watched 4x11 this instantly came to mind.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS KINDA FOR 4X11.**

**XxXxX**

"HOW DO YOU DO IT, WHITE CHOCOLATE?" Sebastian yelled as he burst into the choir room.

"SPIES!" Kitty tried to shout but everyone ignored her, turning to Sebastian with glares.

"Err…how do I do what?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"GET GAY GUYS TO LIKE YOU?" Sebastian continued to shout and Blaine suddenly went bright red from his seat next to Tina, looking up into the air, avoiding the amused looks the group gave him.

"Um, everyone why not we just go, uh, get ice cream while these two talk," Finn offered and everybody stood. Blaine was trying to make a quick exit but that didn't work out well.

"HOLD UP, BUDDY, I NEED YOU IN HERE TOO! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Sebastian shouted loudly so Blaine couldn't pretend that he hadn't heard him.

"Ugh, what do you want Sebastian?" Blaine asked and Sam filed away the name. He actually had no clue who this guy was.

"White Chocolate, you are a straight male but you seem to get all these gay males fawning over you," Sebastian stated and Blaine fiddled in his seat.

"And Blaine Anderson, you are a gay male who gets tons of other gay males fawning over you. Just yesterday I was walking past the freshman dorms when I heard many moans of "Blaine". They all have copies of your yearbook picture. They make shrines. There is an outer curricular club called "The Blaine Anderson Fan Club" and the principal approved it. Most of them have never even met you. You are a literal legend at Dalton, I'm not even kidding," Sebastian said and Blaine blushed, smiling a bit.

"So what do you need again?" Sam asked. He knew what he needed. Ice cream.

"Why do gays dig you so much, White Chocolate?" Sebastian asked and actually brought out a notebook and pen.

"I don't know…maybe they think I'm gay or something?" Sam said and Blaine chuckled. Sebastian heard him.

"I'm guessing you have more to say on the matter since you and your ex have and had crushes on White Chocolate," Sebastian said and turned to Blaine, pen ready.

Oh this was awkward. Sam turned to look at Blaine with a surprised look and whoa it's really hot in here.

"Well-uh-I-I don't have a crush on Sam," Blaine stammered and Sebastian simply laughed.

"Come now Blaine, you sound thirteen. I could clearly see from my spot in the bushes the way you were admiring his ass when you were walking into the choir room. Before I joined you, you were talking to Sam a lot. And by the way your female friend looked like she wanted to cut Sam open and prance around his corpse," Sebastian informed and Sam looked ahead with wide eyes.

"Uh, well Kurt said he thought Sam was gay because he obviously dyes his hair," Blaine said and Sebastian nodded, "Err…and he can do some, uh, interesting dance moves sometimes. Not that it turns me on or anything."

Sebastian laughed rather like a super-villain and Blaine was slowly turning crimson with embarrassment.

"It's the body rolls isn't it," Sam asked with a grin and Blaine nodded slightly, shifting around in his seat and wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I knew it!" Sam said with a smug look.

"You too are honestly no help. I'm just going to use my own methods on Hunter. Good day," Sebastian sighed and left.

"I hate him more than the time he slushied me and left me half blind," Blaine said and Sam laughed, doubling over in his seat with laughter.

"I KNEW THAT YOU LIKED ME! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" he yelled and ran out of the choir room.

Blaine sighed and put his head in his hands. Well, shit.

XxXxX

A week later Blaine was alerted with a text from non-other than Sebastian Smythe.

'_I got him blaine, without ur help! thx anyway and btw, the blaine anderson club said they love you. bye :)'_

So even Sebastian has a boyfriend. Great.

**A/N- What did you think? Tell me in the reviews and enjoy your day/night! :)**


	2. Blaine To The Rescue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee because if I did it would be very different. **

**A/N- BlamX3 had an amazing idea for this so I decided to turn it into a two-shot. Sorry, you can't persuade a multi-chapter out of me because, well, I have too much on my plate. So, spoilers for 4x11 and 4x12 I guess, kinda. The prompt is at the bottom. :)**

**XxXxX**

Sam and Blaine were walking around the local comic shop, searching for ideas for the Superhero Club. But as Blaine told Sam before he let him share his ideas; they can't be copied because that is illegal.

They were both looking at the left shelf in the store. Not many people were in there apart from the two eight year old boys by the action figures and the shop assistants.

Blaine was looking intently for a certain Spiderman comic, shuffling down the line while he squinted at titles.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Blaine heard a male voice ask but it wasn't directed at him.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just browsing," Sam grinned and Blaine swore he saw the guy shiver.

"Are you sure? Because we have the whole X-men collection in the back. It's usually only for VIPs but I'm sure I could make an exception," the assistant offered. Yes, this was confirming Blaine's suspicions.

This dude was hitting on Sam.

The pieces started fitting together in Blaine's mind. The guy was leaning pretty close up to Sam, a flirtatious almost smile on his smug face.

"Are you going anywhere later?" that jerkass asked, "Because we could go out to a club I know."

Sam looked awkwardly over to Blaine, shooting him a look saying 'What should I say?' But quickly he grinned almost manically, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him to his side.

"Actually I'm here with my boyfriend Blaine," Sam lied happily, motioning with his head to Blaine who was gaping up at him.

"Uh-well we could still go out," the assistant suggested and Blaine shot him a glare, "I mean together."

"No thank-you, we're busy," Blaine said, trying to be polite but it was very strained.

The guy looked at Blaine for a while and then back at Sam.

"I don't believe it," he started, "This guy, Blaine, you just pulled him up. He honestly looked confused when you said that you two were dating. You're just friends, aren't you!"

He turned to Blaine with an evil smirk.

"I bet you're not even gay! You're just his beard," the assistant laughed, "His hag!"

Blaine was suddenly filled with anger. He has got to protect Sam from this asshole.

"Would a friend do this?" Blaine asked and then, before Sam could question it, kissed his best friend right there and then in the middle of a comic store.

Sam took a second to understand Blaine's master plan and then he joined in, enthusiastically reciprocating it and Blaine why are you enjoying this so much.

Sam broke off and gave Blaine a swift wink before looking back at the guy who was still standing there, looking surprised and annoyed.

"See? We are totally, like, together," Sam said and weaved his arm around Blaine's waist, bringing him closer to him.

"Okay, uh, I think I just heard the phone, um, bye," the guy said and then dashed off to the counter, going into the back room.

Sam let go of Blaine and laughed, giving him a high five. Blaine weakly returned it because at the moment all he could think about was those lips and how much he missed being kissed.

"That was awesome, dude! Thanks for helping and stuff," Sam said and Blaine nodded, smiling slightly, "But why did he go for me? You're a cool dude, that tall mouse warbler seemed to think so last year."

Blaine didn't bother to correct Sam; Sebastian was definitely a 'meerkat', but instead started walking out, Sam following behind him.

Once they were in the car Blaine sighed, thinking over his idea. Confirming that he might as well try he leant over and kissed Sam again.

Sam jumped; surprised by the action but this time he didn't return the kiss.

"What was that?" Sam asked when Blaine had pulled away and was looking forward.

"I just wanted to be sure," Blaine answered and started the ignition, "He probably just went for you because you are more ripped than me. Some guys like that."

Sam started a conversation up easily and soon had forgotten the awkward kiss.

But Blaine didn't. He had kissed Sam to make sure that what happened in the store was just an act. He had let his hopes up too high and now they had fallen and been crushed.

Sam was straight and he'd never kiss Blaine again after this day.

**Prompt- Lol okay so I respect that you rather keep things awkwardly one-sided, so could you maybe write a second part based on Sam and Blaine hanging out as best friends maybe at a the Lima Bean, a comic shop, or anywhere really, and a very forward gay guy is hitting on Sam and won't take no for an answer, so to get the guy to leave him alone, Sam starts pretending Blaine is his boyfriend. Maybe Blaine gets too caught up in pretending and kisses Sam? Your choice lol :) It doesn't have to lead to a relationship or anything, just a gay bro helping a bro out hahaha! But... I can pretend ;) hahaha!**

**A/N- Yeah. Review and tell me what ya thought. Peace! :D**


End file.
